1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to remotely accessing data by a wireless device and interaction between data areas within the wireless device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet browsers for accessing data via the Internet are known. Existing Internet browsers download all of the icons, formatting information, text, etc. used for displaying Internet content each time a WebPage is accessed by a user. Such information may be transferred from the data service provider to the accessing device in differing data formats. Transmitting large files is cumbersome for wireless devices, however, due to the limited bandwidth wireless devices commonly use for accessing service providers. Further, even where broadband wireless access is available, a reduction or elimination of large file transfers is desirable to hasten the speed at which the wireless device accesses information from the data service provider.
Wireless devices often also present other limitations beyond mere bandwidth constraints. As an example, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and palmtop computers are often limited in their processing, presentation, storage capacity, and/or user ability to navigate through the data provided in comparison to desktop computers and other non-wireless devices. These wireless devices may also have limited intelligence, such as the ability to make use of information available on the wireless device to derive useful information or the ability to manipulate the data meaningfully with other applications on the device. This limits both the inherent capabilities of the wireless device, as well as a user's ability to use, interact, and/or respond to the information presented. Thus, a need exists for an improved remote data access architecture for wireless devices and/or improved wireless devices themselves.
Other problems with the prior art not described above can also be overcome using the teachings of the present invention, as would be readily apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reading this disclosure.
Appendix A includes exemplary code for a Token Parser class according to an embodiment of the present invention.
Appendix B includes exemplary code for a Cache File Tool Class Overview class according to an embodiment of the present invention.